


《质量守恒》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《质量守恒》

《质量守恒》

崔珉豪×金起范 双向暗恋

 

一.

 

「质量是守恒的，喜欢是不守恒的。你想我一次，我一定会想你很多次。」

 

好冷啊。

金起范双手放在大衣口袋里，不安分的脚在雪地上跺着。

冬天的白昼真是短，才五点出头就已经昏昏暗暗。刚下过一场大雪，满地积攒的白像上帝不小心遗落的毛绒地毯。昏黄的路灯像糖浆一样，投影的光照在雪地上。

“喂金起范！走吧！”

金起范冷到不想开口，径直朝崔珉豪走去，以行动表示他已经听到了。

“很冷吗？”  
“不冷吗？”

两个人同时开口，却是相似的问题。

“不冷。”  
“很冷。”

崔珉豪笑弯了他的大眼睛，把围了一圈又一圈的围巾脱下来，再如法炮制地环到金起范的脖子上。

好暖和。

——身体和心里都是如此。

“刚下完雪很冷，要多穿点啊，知道吗？”

“嗯。”

金起范藏不住自己上扬的嘴角。

 

录制完节目已经是晚上十一点多了。礼貌地和工作人员道别后，金起范跟在崔珉豪身后走出了大楼。

又一场雪开始了，也不知道下了多久，反正天地间一直都是一片纯白。

崔珉豪撑开黑色大伞，拉着金起范走进雪幕。

“我先送你回去吧。”

一路上缄默无言。

肥厚的羽绒服占据了不少有效空间，金起范感觉到崔珉豪将两人逐渐拉近。

再近一点吧，再近一点吧。想直达你的心房——

“到了。”

唉，没机会了啊。十二点的钟声已经敲响了。

金起范摁亮手机，看了一眼时间。

“好晚了。”

“是啊。”

“你要回宿舍了？”

“嗯。”

崔珉豪站在屋檐下，将伞上的雪抖落干净。

“阿呆和阿怂很想你。”

金起范说出口的时候，觉得有点尴尬。他深吸一口气，闻到围巾上的一股专属味道。

“而且……你要不要吃点夜宵？我给你煮。”

崔珉豪用洞察的眼神看着金起范。

他整个人裹在羽绒服里，脸埋在自己的深蓝围巾当中，头上还戴了一顶毛线帽，全身上下只露出了可爱的眼睛和微红的鼻头。

怎么让他拒绝。

“呀金起范。我知道了。要留我就直说嘛。”

金起范感觉脸庞有些温热，他不甘地反驳：“只是谢谢你送我回家罢了，吃完夜宵赶紧收拾收拾回你的宿舍去。”

崔珉豪收起伞，跟在金起范身后上了楼。

一开门，阿呆和阿怂就热情地上来迎接。它们抱着崔珉豪的腿不撒手，认出是熟悉的气味后就绕着崔珉豪转圈。

“阿呆，你有没有惹阿爸生气啊？”

阿呆停下转圈的动作，歪着头看着崔珉豪。

“你要乖乖的，知道吗。阿怂你也是啊。”

“什么啊，天天惹我生气。”

金起范抱怨地说着。

崔珉豪咧嘴笑了。

“你要吃些什么？”

“不吃了。喝点酒吧。”

金起范顺从地从冰箱里拿出两罐冰啤，打开后递给崔珉豪。

一来二去三四罐下肚，金起范假装醉了的样子，晃着啤酒瓶。

“……起范儿困啦。”

“为什么又撒娇啊。”

崔珉豪语气中掺杂些许生无可恋。

“不就是因为你不喜欢蹦米撒娇嘛。”

“我喜欢，很喜欢，可以了吧。”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢起范跟我撒娇。”

“哼哼。”

金起范没了言语。

——要是把后面四个字删掉就好了。

 

二.

 

 

金起范一直在偷偷喜欢崔珉豪。

他很小心翼翼，不敢把这件事告诉任何人，偷偷摸摸的像在做贼，可是又有点儿享受。

他也通过拈花瓣这种方式来得出他是否应该勇敢地表白。

可是当结果出来的时候，金起范的呼吸滞住了。

 

金起范喝了啤酒之后懒洋洋地坐在地毯上，头靠着沙发的边沿，呼吸也变得平缓了起来，有些昏昏欲睡。

“你要……回宿舍了吗？”

“不了，太晚了，就在这边凑合一宿吧。”

金起范突然有些紧张，意识清醒了不少。明明是一开始就梦想着得到的答案啊。

“我没收拾客房……”

“你不是双人床嘛。”

“嗯……”

金起范站了起来，昏昏沉沉地领着崔珉豪走去卧室。

卧室里有点儿冷，金起范打开暖气，换上纯棉的睡衣。一沾到床，瞌睡虫又爬了上来，金起范趴在床上快要睡过去。

“你不洗漱一下吗？”

“不要啦，蹦米好困。”

之后便是温柔梦乡。

再次醒来是清晨，身上盖着厚重的被子，耳边除了暖气机运作的声音，还有轻柔平稳的呼吸声。

金起范发现崔珉豪从背后抱住他，手臂环绕在他腹部，头在他的脖颈周围，甚至感觉崔珉豪温热的唇在他的背后。

金起范不敢动弹，内心在疯狂尖叫。

喜欢了这么久的人以极其珍贵的姿势睡在他的身旁，这怎么让他不激动。

金起范一点一点地移动，直到他的手覆盖在崔珉豪的手背上，僵直的身体才渐渐放松下来。

他好想转过身，近距离地看一看他的王子。

睡意全无的时刻，金起范突然想起拈花瓣的结果。

 

“去表白吧。”

最后一片花瓣这样对他说着。

 

崔珉豪醒过来的时候，先是动了动手指，金起范赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。

他轻轻握住了金起范的手，尔后又快速地放开，仿佛无心之举一般，腰上的手也渐渐移开。

金起范很紧张，他不知道背后发生的一切事情。

心跳太快了，金起范甚至害怕崔珉豪听见他的心跳声。

这可是，崔珉豪啊，对金起范来说是怎样一种不可或缺的存在。

太心动了——心动到脸颊边传来温热触感的时候，金起范一下子没有反应过来。

是一个很缥缈浪漫的吻吗。

金起范的手忍不住收紧，不敢下结论。

他闭着的眼失控地颤抖，漫天的幸福感如瓢泼大雨浇头而下。他想看着崔珉豪的眼睛，再如获至宝地吻一吻。

或许，他也喜欢着自己吗？

金起范一动不动，脑子里却是思绪万千。身旁突然轻了，然后是轻微的脚步声，最后是浴室灯的开关打开的声音。

金起范脑子里乱成一团，越想越迷糊。有那么一刻，金起范想从床上一跃而起，冲到浴室里紧紧抱住那个人，坦白自己的心意。

可是他忍住了。他怕，他怕崔珉豪没有跟他一样的想法，到头来甚至连基本的关系都没法维持。对金起范来说，这确实是一场大冒险。

胡思乱想的时间过得很快，崔珉豪从浴室出来，叫醒了“睡着”的金起范。

“起范啊，醒醒了。”

金起范装作如梦初醒一般掀开被窝下床，踏进浴室。

冰凉的水拍在脸上，金起范尽力把伤春悲秋的情绪收拾好。

醒醒吧，金起范。

拈花瓣这种把戏，怎么可能奏效。

 

三.

 

金起范的日子很简单，简单得有些焦心。他甚至渴望经历一些什么大事，给他的身心来一场馈赠。平淡的日子过多了，就无味了起来。

只是他心里的大事只有一件。

 

磨蹭着终于到了开巡演的日子，在韩国本土开了几场之后，要飞到智利开下一场。到达时是正午，疯玩了一下午之后，金起范拖着昏昏沉沉的脑袋回到酒店房间。

他略微有点发烧，这种糟糕的感觉比宿醉还差。

金起范突然很想念阿呆阿怂，想它们舔他的手，把玩具扔到他的身上。

他觉得好孤单。

他也好想崔珉豪，尽管房间已是彼此相邻着的关系。

迷糊间，金起范失去了意识。

 

崔珉豪洗完澡从厕所出来后，喝光了一罐剩下一半的啤酒。

他坐在床头滑了大概半小时的手机，就无所事事了起来，索性从包里翻出日记本。

里面是他这两年以来断断续续记下的东西，包括他翻来覆去的所有思绪。

要是被别人发现了他对自己的队友抱有非分之想，那该怎么办呢。

 

李珍基曾经意外地翻开了日记本。

崔珉豪外出买零食的时候，李珍基进他房间找书，偶然看到了桌上的日记本。他以为是什么日程安排之类的记录，便随手翻开。

令他完全想不到的是，入眼的尽是一个名字——

金起范。

好像整本本子，都充满了金起范。若不是崔珉豪的笔迹，李珍基几乎会以为，这应该是金起范的本子。

仿佛撞破了什么似的，李珍基草草浏览一小篇，内容尽是金起范的各种可爱行为，再配上一些崔珉豪的感叹和纠结的情绪。

热情火花似乎在苦恼该不该付出行动。

身后传来门把转动的声音，李珍基略微慌张地合上日记本。

他转过身去，看戴着口罩的崔珉豪有些讶异地望着他。

“哥？”

“珉豪你回来了啊……那个，我进来找本书。”

“噢……”

李珍基有种做贼的心虚感。沉默了几秒之后，他终是停下了手上搜寻的动作。

“珉豪啊，我……不小心看了你的日记。”

崔珉豪正在脱大衣的手僵住，一时之间不知道该做什么反应。李珍基看着崔珉豪的眼睛，温柔地开口：“你是不是喜欢起范？”

“温流哥，拜托你不要告诉他。”

崔珉豪答非所问，却是最好的回应。

“……”

李珍基叹了一口气，轻轻点点头。

“谢谢哥。”

李珍基拿着书出了房门，路过崔珉豪时拍了拍他的肩。

原来热情的火山在遇到他珍惜的感情时，也会畏缩地缄默。

 

门外传来敲门声，崔珉豪才回过神来。

“珉豪快来，起范发烧了！”

崔珉豪翻身下床，拉开房门看到李珍基站在门外。他匆匆跑进隔壁房间，看到金起范躺在床上，用被子盖过头顶。

崔珉豪有些过于心急，他弯腰站在床边，轻声唤着金起范。

“起范啊，起范……”

金起范揉了揉眼睛，将盖住头的被子掀开。

床头灯发出暗黄色的光，金起范只能隐隐约约地看清崔珉豪的轮廓。他好像离自己很近，俯身靠近自己的样子，就像一个天使降临人间一般。

一只手贴在了自己的额头上，试探了几秒又收回。

李泰民好像也过来了，在自己旁边“哥哥哥”地喊着。

金起范知道自己发烧了，想努力地直起身子却无果。一是自己没力气，二是崔珉豪摁着他的肩膀不让他坐起。

“……我发烧了……”

“嗯。泰民啊你去拧一块毛巾来。”

等待间李珍基带了一些感冒药回来，倒了一杯温水要金起范服下。崔珉豪将他扶起来，把杯子递给金起范的时候，顺带握住了他的手。

金起范察觉到自己的脸发烫起来，不知道是因为发烧还是其他什么原因。手与手的贴合加速金起范的心跳，杯中的水都要升温沸腾。

扑通，扑通。

他尽量缓慢地吃完药，复又躺下。毛巾轻柔地擦拭的时候，金起范沉沉睡去。

崔珉豪放下手中的毛巾，安静地凝视着金起范。李珍基很识趣地带着李泰民出了房间，只留下他们两个呆着。

崔珉豪就只是拉了把椅子坐在床边看着金起范，从头顶一直看到脖子，一点一点地看，怎样都看不腻。

金起范熟睡的时候嘴巴微微张开，蹙起的眉头可见睡得并不踏实。

崔珉豪伸出手，轻揉金起范的眉间。看着金起范的眉头渐渐舒展，崔珉豪满意地收回手。

微微哼唧了一声，金起范挪动了一下腿。崔珉豪把被子盖好，一个愣神之际突然很想亲吻金起范。

他就这样毫无防备地躺在床上，宛如等待亲吻的睡美人。

崔珉豪慢慢俯下身子，吻住了金起范的唇。刚喝过水的唇瓣水润柔软，带着不正常的高温灼烧崔珉豪躁动的心。鼻尖轻嗅到的是一股淡淡的香水味。

Jo Malone 的Wild Bluebell，淡雅不腻，很是让崔珉豪喜欢。

呼吸突然变得有些急促，年轻的身体萌生出不想离开的想法。

唇与唇之间只是贴合在一起，没有过多的行动，崔珉豪终究是撤离了。

他怕再拖延一些时间，自己就会深深陷入导致无法逃出。他知道，他拿金起范一点办法也没有。

都说，梦里见到的人正在想自己。

不知道金起范有没有梦到崔珉豪。

 

四.

 

金起范清晨醒来，已经恢复了正常体温。他揉揉眼，发现崔珉豪趴在床边睡觉。

难道守了自己一夜吗？

金起范放缓呼吸，本来因油腻的头发而弄差的心情也渐渐明媚起来。

为什么，对我这么好啊。

金起范将手从被子里抽出来，轻轻碰了碰崔珉豪的头发。

软软的，跟他的性格完全一样。

崔珉豪感受到头顶的动静，一下子从梦中惊醒，就看见金起范举着手愣愣地望着他。

“你醒了？现在觉得怎么样？”

说话间手已经自动抚上了金起范的额头，感受着体表温度。

“感觉好多了……”

金起范因为这简单的皮肤接触又脸红起来，做什么也不是，只好呆在那边。

“那你怎么脸还红红的？”

“我……”

金起范一时凝噎。

崔珉豪也没再继续纠缠下去，微笑了一下站起身，伸了一个懒腰。

“好啦起来换衣服了，晚上还要开演唱会啊。”

 

演唱会圆满落幕，粉丝的热情盈满整个舞台，耳边都是音乐声和尖叫声的轰鸣。

和粉丝正式说再见之后，金起范跟在崔珉豪后面下了舞台。他一边走进后台，一边脱掉耳麦，顺势甩了甩湿透的头发。

他有点头晕，大概是发烧的后作力吧。

金起范坐在沙发上休息，看着崔珉豪精力十足地和其他成员们继续畅聊，腰间垂下的皮带轻轻摇晃着。

还没卸掉妆容的脸看起来更加精致，明明眼睛已经是那么大了，偏偏又是小脸，笑起来的时候真是把魂都给勾走。

发愣的金起范逐渐回过神，无所事事，索性开起了直播。

“Hi～大家晚上好～”  
“刚结束演唱会呢。很吵吧这边kkkk”  
“是啊，好累的说。”  
“I’m so so so～tired!!!”

金起范对着屏幕微微笑。

“……Where is Minho？珉豪呀，粉丝在找你呢。”

“哦？”

崔珉豪闻言走向沙发，坐在金起范身边，挤进屏幕里。

显示屏上留言不断刷新，各种语言在眼前一闪而过。

“Hi～珉豪在这～”

说完崔珉豪闭上眼，头靠在金起范的肩膀上装睡，一手还要从胸前揽住金起范的肩。

“呀崔珉豪，干嘛呢。”

“睡觉啊，和你睡觉。”

崔珉豪厚着脸皮又往金起范身上蹭了几下，继续靠在肩膀上，嘴角止不住地上扬。

金起范被这意义不明的话整得一动都不敢动，心跳不自觉地加速，羞赧地低声吼道：“崔珉豪你说什么呢。”

留言的速度一下子变得更快，观看人数也不断上升。

崔珉豪微微睁眼，看着留言里飞过去的“91”和许许多多的爱心和叹号，满意地松开了手。

“跟你开玩笑。”

个屁。

崔珉豪还真想把金起范睡了，每当金起范朝他撒娇或是做出什么可爱撩人的举动时，他都会在心底暗暗把这个愿望强调一遍。

“真是……幼稚。”

金起范略为无措地用食指关节擦蹭几下鼻翼，用一句不满的评价掩盖他内心的风起云涌。

怎么能因为一句玩笑话就又乱了阵脚。

金起范干笑几声，有些后悔开了直播以致于差点把他的小心思一锅端出来，又调动全身所有的神经感受着肩膀上的余温。

罪魁祸首正坐在转椅上不停地旋转，活脱脱一个小孩儿。

 

已经是五月了，春天的气息越来越浓，走在街上都能闻到空气中带着花果的馨香。

天天为巡演奔波，虽是劳累，却也较为充实。每场巡演完基本都接着庆功宴，到酒吧或者KTV赶第二场。

晚睡早起的不规律作息令金起范无奈，所幸还有成员与粉丝的陪伴。

生活单调又有些乏味，但神秘幕布掩盖下却仍有起伏和改变。比如说，不知是不是金起范过于自信，崔珉豪跟他之间的距离又近了几分。再比如说，他被崔珉豪圈得越来越死，被关在名为崔珉豪的笼子里，不能出去也不愿出去。

所以在演唱会舞台上，崔珉豪唱着歌朝他单膝跪下的时候，金起范错觉眼前的鲜花格外艳丽，鲜花另一头的人更是耀眼夺目。

金起范用手臂抱住自己的头，心里慌乱又柔软得一塌糊涂。

真的吗？还是，开玩笑的啊？

粉丝兴奋地尖叫，湖蓝海微微颤抖着，其他成员在一边看着。金起范怔住的几秒间，崔珉豪站了起来，转向了别处。

眼前的场景一下子像飞久的彩虹泡泡一样破裂了，金起范放下了手，魂不守舍。

果然只是开玩笑吧。

可如果是这瞬的犹豫，让他失去了走向崔珉豪心里的机会的话，金起范真的会懊悔一辈子。

崔珉豪心里，到底在想什么啊。

自己，又在为什么奔波。

每次金起范正视自己的行为，就觉得很可笑。说不定崔珉豪和自己就像一个三孔插座和一个两孔插头，自己再怎么努力也没法与之融合。

被这样的想法引领之下，金起范催促自己赶快放弃这不切实际的感情。快停止吧，这荒唐的事啊。

可是每当金起范在风口浪尖或是黑洞边缘的时候，崔珉豪适时给他的一点奖赏又将他带到一个明亮的灯塔里。他对崔珉豪的感情总是那么容易被唤醒，甚至烧得更旺。

金起范几乎要分不清这是一场盛宴还是一个梦魇了。

 

五.

 

七月的温度令人烦躁。

金起范感觉脸又变成了油田。他从包里掏出一张湿纸巾，清洁了一下他的脸蛋。

他内心焦灼难耐，不止是因为天气。

就在几分钟前，崔珉豪给他打了个电话。

“你今晚有空吧？”

“嗯。怎么了？”

“有朋友送了我两张电影票。”

“……”

“今天晚上，是最近上映的电影，听说还不错，要不要赏个脸啊？”

“好，好啊。”

躺在沙发上逗狗的金起范手指动作变得急促无章法起来，在阿呆的棕毛上乱抓。

“二人世界”这个令人暖意四起的词不断在金起范脑里打转，他快压抑不住激动的心了。

只是，朋友间的聚会对吧。

在两张票面前，崔珉豪选择了他金起范，这到底有没有什么意义？

金起范脑中有一个念头一闪而过。

——怎么可能。自己有点太不知天高地厚了吧。

自己一直都是单箭头吧。

金起范陷入挣扎纠结，甚至有了些许退缩，直到阿呆阿怂的打闹声将他拉回现实。

反正答应都已经答应了，就好好享受吧。有崔珉豪的地方，就应该是天堂才对。

 

金起范换上自己满意的衣服，本已经决定好妆容，站在镜子前时才突然想起自己是个明星。

最后金起范戴了一顶黑色的帽子和一个黑色口罩就出了门。

到达时，崔珉豪站在闪闪发光的电影院招牌下朝他挥手。金起范小跑过去，借路灯看清崔珉豪素颜的脸。

这种邻家大男孩的阳光气质也很容易吸引金起范。——前提这个人必须是崔珉豪。

“大明星啊，遮得这么严实。”

“现在到处都是狗仔，你就不怕明天一大早传出一条你和我电影院幽会的绯闻啊。”金起范依旧发挥毒舌的本性，说出这句话的时候感觉耳尖都发烫起来。

“之前不就和昌珉哥传过一次吗。”崔珉豪边笑边说，“跟你再传一次我也不介意。”

“说什么呢你。”

金起范赶忙低下头，往电影院里走，不让崔珉豪看见他脸上的红晕。

“今天看的电影叫什么？”

“《告白》”

金起范轻点了点头，检票后进入影厅。

 

电影以男主女主互相暗恋为背景展开。期间男女主都想向对方坦白心意，可老是因为外界原因或是内心的胆怯而作罢。

金起范看得又急又气，突然想到自己也是这么懦弱，便成了哑火的炮，剩下的只有懊恼。

崔珉豪就坐在他的右手边，安静地观赏电影，一句话也没说。

男主角终于想迈出第一步。他写了一张纸条，夹在女主角的钱包里。

“质量是守恒的，喜欢是不守恒的。你想我一次，我一定会想你很多次。”

他在纸条上这样写道。戏剧化的是，还没等到女主角翻开钱包，钱包就被抢劫了。

崔珉豪发出一声轻不可闻的叹息。他正想说些什么的时候，手机震动起来。崔珉豪弯腰从过道走到一边去，捂着嘴巴轻声接电话。

几分钟之后，他回到位置旁，满脸歉意——虽说金起范看不清，但他想一定是这样的。

“前几天接的一个电视剧，投资方开酒局一定要我现在赶过去……”

金起范微微一愣，内心不住地失落。

“那你快去吧。”

“可是明明是我约你出来，到头来却扔下你一个人……”

“没事没事，我看完自己回家就好了。”

崔珉豪犹豫了一下。

“这电影还有快一小时才结束，我去接几杯酒意思一下就回来，你在这边等我！”

“行。哎呀你就快去吧，我这么高个男子汉又不会丢。”

金起范佯装轻松地摆了摆手，崔珉豪不屑地笑了一声，悄悄离开影厅。

黑暗中的金起范逼迫自己专注电影。也不是没有过自己一个人看电影，可这崔珉豪来了又走实在是让他失落。

患得患失，金起范最为讨厌。

他耐心地等待，可是直到影片结束，彩蛋放完，电影院的人都散了，崔珉豪还是没有赶过来。

崔珉豪已经离开快有两小时了吧。金起范在心里估计着。他本想打个电话给崔珉豪，可是关键时候手机很不友好地没电且自动关机了。

金起范走出影院，在和崔珉豪见面的招牌下静静等待。

影院开在不算繁华的地带，十一点多已经是人烟稀少。夏夜不算寒冷，没有萤火虫。

崔珉豪真的会回来吗？

说不定他已经被灌得烂醉如泥。

金起范撇了撇嘴，将停留在手臂上的蚊子驱赶走。

安静地独处时，他的脑海又是思绪万千。

电影直到结尾，两个主角都没有互相坦诚，自然就没有修成正果。影片叫《告白》，可从头到尾，都没有一次真正意义上的告白啊。

这一步没有人迈出，双方就永远是在原地徘徊。

可是他和崔珉豪不一样。他迈出一步，崔珉豪不会前进，甚至，退十步也是意料之内。

金起范越想越难过，几乎都要掉下泪来。从来都没有一个人让他这样宝贵，这样喜欢，一想到这个人和自己没有结果，金起范就挫败又伤感。

明明就只是一个天天热情如火像个没长大的孩子一般，不懂金起范情意却总是不自觉撩他，把他约出来再提前离开，嘱咐他原地等候却迟迟不来的人，怎么就让他着了魔地喜欢啊。

金起范反应过来的时候，眼泪已经满脸都是。他狼狈地擦干眼泪，自言自语道：“呀崔珉豪，你再不来我真的要生气了，以后再也不跟你出门了。”

“——起范啊！”

一声遥远的呼喊从身后传来，金起范没有犹豫地转过身，就看到崔珉豪一边向他奔来，一边挥舞着右手。

这就是他跑进金起范生命的模样。

等崔珉豪来到眼前时，金起范真的很想抱住他，一句话也不用说，只要抱着他就好。

——先这么做的是崔珉豪。

他狠狠地抱住金起范，不住地道歉：“对不起……投资方硬是不放我走。你的手机应该是没电了吧？本来想让你先回家的……唉我真的是……对不起，起范啊。”

金起范心跳加速。他轻嗅一下，崔珉豪身上淡淡的酒味钻进鼻子，还带着一种能让金起范安心的味道。他抬起手，捶了一下崔珉豪的背，“起范等得都要睡着了。”

“喂，撒娇犯规的啊。”

“你不是说喜欢的吗。”

“什么时候？”

“……”

“噗……逗你玩儿。”崔珉豪拍拍金起范的肩，拉开距离，“喜欢啊，喜欢。”

“居然让我等了这么久！你看！都没人了！”

崔珉豪自知理亏，就让金起范不停地念。金起范叨着叨着，看一旁的崔珉豪全程低头，一句话也不反驳，忍不住笑出声。

“好了好了，真是的，气都等光了。走吧走吧。”

崔珉豪欣喜地抬头，送金起范回家。

 

“电影结局怎么样啊？”

“男女主没在一起。”

“真可惜。这次没有陪你看完电影，下次一定要陪你完整地看一场，来表达我的歉意。日子你定！”

“这可是你说的啊崔珉豪。”

“当然，不能输给承诺！”

 

六.

 

九月二十三号。

今天是金起范的生日，崔珉豪不在。

一周前，他飞去普吉岛拍电视剧，并承诺他生日那天一定赶回来。

不要输给承诺啊，崔珉豪。

 

金起范度过了一个温暖的白天。

粉丝为他做的生日应援很不错，许多地方都看得到金起范的照片和海报。合作过的艺人大多数都有发来讯息祝他生日快乐，再来金起范敢保证，晚上成员一定会按响他家的门铃。

夜幕降临。

他坐在沙发上静静等待，直到透过房门和地板的缝隙，看到过道的声控灯亮起，然后是几双鞋子交错挡住光亮。

来了。

金起范走到门边等待人按响门铃。

细碎的声音突然停了下来，接着是“叮咚”的门铃声响起。

金起范无奈地叹了一口气，拉开了门。

“Surprise！”

三个人一下子蜂拥进来，以金钟铉为首抱住金起范。

“扑棱蛾子。”

金起范依旧毒舌地吐槽着，揉揉眼睛。

李珍基，金钟铉，李泰民。

崔珉豪还没回来。

金起范内心空落落的。

“切，礼物拿走。”金钟铉把一个黑色的大礼袋甩到金起范胸前，大剌剌地坐在沙发上。李珍基又递过来两个纸袋，李泰民提着一个生日蛋糕。

“谢谢温流哥，还有泰民。”

“我呢？？？”金钟铉睁大眼睛表示抗议。

金起范扁扁嘴，“谢谢钟铉哥。”

“最近珉豪挺忙啊。”

“还说好回来给我过生日的。”

金起范用抱怨的语气向李珍基撒娇。

“……哥的语气好像个怨妇。”

“呀李泰民你翅膀硬了？”

“不是要阻挡哥的前路嘛。”

“给你插三根蜡烛，你根本就像个三岁小孩一样皮嘛。”

金钟铉挑了三根蓝色的细长蜡烛，插到蛋糕上。

灯光熄灭，三个人围在金起范身边唱了一首不成调的生日快乐歌。

“好了好了许愿！第一个和第二个说出来，第三个要保密，这样才会灵！”

“只对李泰民你这个魔术手才有用吧。”

一边吐槽，金起范还是乖乖照做。

“第一个，SHINee继续大发下去吧！”  
“第二个，我爱的人都健康长寿。”  
“第三个……”

金起范在内心悄悄许下愿望。

吹完蜡烛，三个人把奶油抹得金起范满脸都是，又喝了几杯酒谈天说地一番才渐渐告辞。

已经是十一点多了。

李珍基是最后走的。他收拾了一下小茶几，叫住了正往盥洗室走去的金起范。

“起范啊，这个，是珉豪托我给你的生日礼物。”

金起范微微一愣，“知道了哥，你先放在餐桌上吧。”

“嗯，那我也走了哦。”

“好。”

关门声刚响，金起范就按捺不住心中的激动，跑到餐桌前看清了那个礼物。

是一个信封。封面写着“祝起范生日快乐”。

他拿起来掂量了一下，很轻，也很薄。

金起范小心翼翼地剪开封口，倒出了里面唯一的东西。

是一张拍立得，上面是金起范某次坐飞机时睡着的侧颜照。

翻过来，背面写着一行字。

金起范的心跳都要停止了。

「质量是守恒的，喜欢是不守恒的。你想我一次，我一定会想你很多次。」

“叮咚——”

门铃被按响了，楼道的灯又亮了起来。

金起范动作有些僵硬，他脑子里的神经有如乱麻般交缠在一起。

崔珉豪，是在跟他表白吗？

“叮咚——”

门铃又被按响一次，金起范没来由地心跳加速。他打开门。

崔珉豪拉着行李箱安静地站在门外，微笑地看着金起范。

“生日快乐啊起范，我没食言吧？”

金起范摇摇头，随即就被搂进一个温暖又带有风尘味的怀抱。

他开了口，声音细不可闻：“生日礼物，是什么意思？”

“字面意思。”

崔珉豪放开金起范，拉着行李箱进了门。金起范仔细咀嚼话语，急促地想一探究竟，犹豫间正想开口，崔珉豪把食指立起放在唇上，示意他不要说话。

“我不知道你跟我的想法一不一样，可我不愿意再等下去了。那部电影叫《告白》，那个句子我很喜欢。我有满腔热情，却不懂得说什么动听的话，只会最简单的我想你，我喜欢你，我爱你。可这些都不及我想对你说的万分之一，我希望把我接下来的一生都说给你听。”

崔珉豪右手抚上金起范的后脖子，左手揽住金起范的腰，准确无误地吻住了他。

他用最轻柔的动作，舌头舔着金起范湿润的唇，进入金起范的口腔。是一个生涩又没有太多技巧的吻，金起范的双腿却发软起来，要搂住崔珉豪的脖子才能防止自己倒在地上，好像有电流流经全身，传来酥麻的感觉。

分开的时候，崔珉豪留恋地亲了一下金起范的嘴角。

“不是问什么意思吗。这就是我的意思。”

金起范低着头，一句话都不说。崔珉豪耐心地等待着，心里却有点发虚。

直到他听到细微的啜泣声。

金起范抬起手，捂住了崔珉豪的眼睛。他想说些什么，结果一开口就只能不断地哽咽，连不成一个完整的句子。最终他松开手，狠狠抱住了崔珉豪，趴在他肩头哭得一塌糊涂。金起范努力平稳住自己的呼吸。

“我以为、我以为我一直在异想……异想天开啊。”

“我他妈的，喜欢你到快要疯掉。”

“你以为我干嘛喜欢跟你撒娇，你以为我干嘛对你那么好……”

金起范大声吼道，仿佛用尽了毕生的力气，眼泪却不争气地越掉越多。

崔珉豪安慰地拍了拍金起范的后背，安抚他难以把控的情绪。

“好好，我知道了，都是我的错。”

“你是不是，在骗我？”

“傻瓜呀，喜欢你都来不及了，哪有闲情骗你。”

崔珉豪用手指把金起范脸上的泪痕一点点擦干净，又心喜又心疼。“小哭包。”他轻轻刮了一下金起范的鼻尖，静默之间他低下头想再次亲吻这个可爱的人，整个屋子的灯光突然熄灭，金起范下意识地抓了一下崔珉豪的袖口。

告示栏上好像是有通知二十四号停电整修来着，这也太准时了吧。

崔珉豪不在意它准时还是误了点，他仍旧吻住了金起范。

崔珉豪右手抚上金起范的后脖子，左手揽住金起范的腰，准确无误地吻住了他。

他用最轻柔的动作，舌头舔着金起范湿润的唇，进入金起范的口腔。是一个生涩又没有太多技巧的吻，金起范的双腿却发软起来，要搂住崔珉豪的脖子才能防止自己倒在地上，好像有电流流经全身，传来酥麻的感觉。

分开的时候，崔珉豪留恋地亲了一下金起范的嘴角。

“不是问什么意思吗。这就是我的意思。”

金起范低着头，一句话都不说。崔珉豪耐心地等待着，心里却有点发虚。

直到他听到细微的啜泣声。

金起范抬起手，捂住了崔珉豪的眼睛。他想说些什么，结果一开口就只能不断地哽咽，连不成一个完整的句子。最终他松开手，狠狠抱住了崔珉豪，趴在他肩头哭得一塌糊涂。金起范努力平稳住自己的呼吸。

“我以为、我以为我一直在异想……异想天开啊。”

“我他妈的，喜欢你到快要疯掉。”

“你以为我干嘛喜欢跟你撒娇，你以为我干嘛对你那么好……”

金起范大声吼道，仿佛用尽了毕生的力气，眼泪却不争气地越掉越多。

崔珉豪安慰地拍了拍金起范的后背，安抚他难以把控的情绪。

“好好，我知道了，都是我的错。”

“你是不是，在骗我？”

“傻瓜呀，喜欢你都来不及了，哪有闲情骗你。”

崔珉豪用手指把金起范脸上的泪痕一点点擦干净，又心喜又心疼。“小哭包。”他轻轻刮了一下金起范的鼻尖，静默之间他低下头想再次亲吻这个可爱的人，整个屋子的灯光突然熄灭，金起范下意识地抓了一下崔珉豪的袖口。

告示栏上好像是有通知二十四号停电整修来着，这也太准时了吧。

崔珉豪不在意它准时还是误了点，他仍旧吻住了金起范。

金起范大抵是有要把自己献出去的意思了。他主动地伸出舌头和崔珉豪的交缠，手不安分地伸进崔珉豪薄薄的毛衣里。

两个人都有意，事情进行得迅速而又热情。崔珉豪把金起范推倒在沙发上时，上身的衣物已经尽数扔在了地上。他在金起范的脖子上盖下一个又一个章，斑驳又色情。他忘情地啃噬着金起范的锁骨和白嫩的皮肤，一路向下。

“今天下午还有练习的啊！脖子会看到的！”金起范急促地说道，内心不免有点慌乱。

“没事啊，反正大家都是熟人。难道他们还嫉妒我不成？”

金起范整个人都在发烫，两片唇瓣微微张开喘着气，小腹跟着一上一下。他庆幸灯灭了，崔珉豪看不到他这幅羞耻的模样。

攻势越来越迅猛。崔珉豪含住金起范胸前红点的时候，后者禁不住倒吸了一口凉气。温热的舌头碾过金起范的红缨，粗糙舌苔不断刺激金起范的神经。他的下身早已经起了反应，右手不自觉地往下想解开裤链，却被崔珉豪握住手腕。

胸前的温暖突然撤离，暴露在空气里凉飕飕的。

“起范有反应了。”

崔珉豪在金起范耳边低声说着，热气喷洒在他的耳垂上，金起范缩了缩脖子。

“要不要我帮你？”

金起范轻哼一声算作同意。

拉链一下子被解开，连同底裤一起扯下褪到膝弯，身下器物已然是微微挺立。崔珉豪略为粗糙的手握住挺立，上下来回套弄着。金起范极少做这种事情，这是第一次被别人触碰，一下子像被抓住了尾巴的猫，害怕又有些期待。

只是再简单不过的手法，金起范都感觉起了鸡皮疙瘩。他一边享受，一边手往崔珉豪的下身摸索。他已经是完全兴奋的状态，器物的个头令金起范有些畏缩。看来今晚得折腾一番了。

“舒服吗？”

“哼嗯……”

金起范的前段已经刺激出了一些液体，流到崔珉豪手上。

“轮到我了吧。”

崔珉豪松手，开始攻击后方阵地。他寻找着大门，混着金起范的分泌物尝试着插入食指。

“啊……痛……”

“起范太紧了……”

金起范疼得受不了，顺手抓过茶几上的护手霜递给崔珉豪，冰凉的膏状物涂在手指上，崔珉豪小心翼翼地插入。一根手指成功进去的时候，两人都起了一身汗。

崔珉豪缓慢地进行扩张。他知道第一次会很疼，所以他尽量温柔而又耐心。

适应一会儿之后，崔珉豪的中指也慢慢深入。

细微的快感敲击大脑，初尝禁果的金起范头皮一阵发麻，手指都没了力气。呻吟声顽皮地从口中漏出，金起范羞赧地吻住崔珉豪。

暧昧的亲吻声在一片漆黑的客厅环绕，崔珉豪的欲火烧得没边。捱到四根手指进出自如的时候，崔珉豪解放了自己的器物。

“会有点疼，起范稍微忍一下。”崔珉豪轻啄金起范的脸颊。他已经适应了黑暗，可以看到金起范的轮廓。估摸着找到入口，崔珉豪在性器上又抹了一些护手霜，一咬牙挺入。

“啊——”

金起范感觉撕心裂肺的疼痛，没控制住叫出了声，手指在崔珉豪肩膀上掐出了几个月牙印。崔珉豪也不好受，金起范突然应激性的收缩把他夹得进退不能。

“好疼……珉豪……”

“对不起，放松一点……”

崔珉豪安慰地吻了几下金起范的唇，慢慢插入。

“干脆……啊……一次性进来啊……”

得到允许的崔珉豪只犹豫了一秒就狠狠地挺身，直接将整根没入。

“啊——呜……”

金起范痛得眼泪都硬生生挤了出来，忍不住发出几声哽咽，崔珉豪慌忙擦去他眼角的泪。

“起范不许哭……我会心疼的……”

“动啊……不要停着……”

快点让快感淹没我。任何痛苦，只要是你施加在我身上的，就会放大亿万倍。

崔珉豪开始抽送。金起范的后穴超乎他想象的紧致，温热地包裹着他让他舒服得倒抽一口凉气。

是从未有过的美妙感觉。

他一下比一下更深入，肉体碰撞发出的声响太过于色情，金起范抬起手臂挡住滚烫的脸颊，咬紧下唇尽量不泄漏声音。

“起范……不满意吗？”

“嗯？哼嗯……”

“起范没有出声……不够舒服吗？”

“不是……唔……”

崔珉豪复又吻住金起范，呻吟声在两双唇瓣之间交替，他擦了擦金起范额上细密的汗水，将一绺绺汗湿的头发捻起，下身一丝不苟地进行运动。

“那为什么……不喊出来……”

“哈啊……”金起范气得捶了一下崔珉豪的胸膛，“我是不会害羞欸……”

“可是我想听。”

金起范折起的腿酸痛不堪，手指紧紧抠住沙发，身体由于冲撞而不住地颤抖。崔珉豪伸出右手与金起范十指相扣，后者枕着他的肩膀，在他的耳边喘息，羞耻的细碎呻吟从微启的唇瓣间流出。

“呃啊……嗯……这样、可以吗……”

崔珉豪侧头亲了亲金起范的下颚线，每一下都狠狠地送到最深处，“起范啊，我爱你。”

“嗯啊……知道，知道了……”金起范觉得干涩的眼睛又要湿润起来。这么多个日夜以来，他期盼的就是这样一句真情实感的话，真的听到的时候，脑子里一片嗡嗡响，只能进行最简单的回应。平日里的巧舌如簧突然发挥不了作用，全神贯注在下半身的征战当中难以自拔。

金起范下定决心，等到有时间，他一定要把这么久以来的艰难困苦一股脑地说给崔珉豪听。

现在他已经到了发泄的边缘，随着崔珉豪对他敏感点的一下撞击，黏稠液体从前端喷射而出。金起范的脚趾蜷缩，猛地收紧后穴，以至于他可以勾勒出崔珉豪器物上的条条青筋。

“金起范你……真紧啊……”

“你他妈也太大了吧……”

“你这不挺爽的吗。”

“嘶……崔珉豪你脑子里都是什么黄色废料信不信我——哈啊……你……”

崔珉豪退到穴口，抓紧时机一个抽送狠命地刺金起范的点，成功打断话语。金起范的性器又颤巍巍地立起来。

“信不信你什么？”

“信不信我……啊啊啊——你让我、让我说完啊……”金起范见崔珉豪的动作和缓下来，勾着他的脖子和他头碰头，“信不信我干得你下不来床？”

结果就是——

“啊啊啊！！崔、崔珉豪你——啊啊！我快被你……哈啊……顶坏了啊……”

“这样……就想反攻？多等八百辈子吧起范啊……”

“八百辈子之后……我们还能遇到吗？”

崔珉豪把金起范锁进怀里，抚摸着他背后的蝴蝶骨，“不知道。起码，这辈子我不会放你走了。”

金起范把那抹了蜜一样的唇堵上了，崔珉豪就全神贯注地开始冲刺。股和臀碰撞发出“啪啪”的声响，金起范感觉自己又要走向二度高潮。

“一起吧……”

崔珉豪低吟一声，抽出器物发泄在了地上，金起范也紧随其后。

“我今晚都洗过了……现在又被你搞了一身汗……”

“没事，我帮你洗……”

“……不用了谢谢，下午还有练习。”

“金起范你把我想成什么人了？？？”

金起范在黑暗中朝崔珉豪吐了吐舌头，从沙发上站起来感觉腿都被打断了。

“……你这也太狠了……”

“因为我爱你。”

“我知道的啊。”

金起范突然想到，他许下的第三个愿望已经实现了。

 

七.

 

崔珉豪是被金起范挤醒的。

准确的说，应该是崔珉豪睡在了床沿，感觉到身后摇摇欲坠的虚幻一下惊醒，发现金起范窝在被子里，一个劲儿往他怀里钻。

“……起范？”

怀里的人一下子没了动静，双手抱住了崔珉豪。

“怎么了？以前没见你这么粘人啊。”

金起范哼哼两声，指尖在崔珉豪的腹肌上游走，搞得崔珉豪仅有的起床气都消失殆尽。他揉了揉金起范的头发。

“十一点多了，起来吧，下午有练习的。”金起范翻个身子坐在床沿准备下床。

“不用去了，帮你请假了。”

“为什么？？？？？？”金起范站起身，腰背和腿部的酸痛致使他摔坐回床上。

“知道为什么了吧。”

“……”

“崔珉豪你个混蛋。”

 

金起范撒娇打滚了好久，崔珉豪才勉强同意他去公司。“把我搞成这样的是你，完事了之后才心疼我不让我练习。”金起范和崔珉豪挪到练习室的时候，里头的三个人齐刷刷转过头。

李珍基看着黑脸的金起范，憋笑憋到内伤。“不是请假了嘛。”

金钟铉：“？？？？谁？？？哪个小子请假？？？”

李珍基朝金起范的方向努努嘴。

“key哥怎么了？？？”李泰民懵圈地晃着小脑袋，视线定格在金起范扶腰的手上，“哥不会是做什么剧烈运动伤到腰了吧？？？”

金起范给崔珉豪飞了一记眼刀。

后者装作看风景。

李珍基继续憋笑，坚持憋笑，“我们泰民越来越聪明了呢，说不定真的是这样哦。起范今天就坐着休息吧。”

“谢谢哥。”

 

高强度的练习暂告一段落，崔珉豪坐在金起范脚前的地板上擦汗喝水。穿着黑色背心时手臂的线条就清晰明显，是恰到好处的肌肉分布。喝水的过程中喉结随着吞咽而上下滚动，没擦干净的汗又贴着脖子流下。

金起范忍不住咽了一下口水，视线往上移对上崔珉豪玩味的视线，又极其害羞地转开目光。

金钟铉和李泰民出门买水去了，李珍基仔细想想认为他不适合待在这个地方，出了练习室站在门口放风。

崔珉豪继续擦着汗，目不转睛地仰头看着金起范，似乎在等他转过头来。金起范有些难为情，无措地用鞋尖点地。

“呀金起范，不是说很喜欢我吗？怎么连看都不看我一眼？还是说你把我身体强占之后就想把我甩掉了？！”

“呀！你搞搞清楚谁强占谁身体！！”

“可是我都把心给你了。”

崔珉豪摆出无辜的表情，拍拍屁股站起来，扔了毛巾，双手支撑在椅子扶手上，把金起范圈在中间。他和金起范额头相碰，鼻尖相擦。

金起范被撩得脸红，本能地往后靠却被圈得更紧。他抬起手搂住崔珉豪的脖子，小心翼翼地凑上前去吻住崔珉豪。金起范一边沉醉其中，一边又担心有人突然闯入。崔珉豪的手握住他的窄腰时，他突然清醒，别过头微微喘息，“在这里……不行……唔……”

“那我们回去再做。”

崔珉豪扳过金起范的下巴，复又吻住了他。温软的唇瓣一直在诱惑着他，现在终于得到了更是不愿放手，甚至觉得这一生只要和他不停拥吻便可以无悔。

 

“温流哥？怎么站在门口不进去啊？”

金钟铉拿着两瓶水就要按下门把，被李珍基一把拉住。“先不要进去……”

“为？？？？？”

“不会是key哥和珉豪哥打起来了吧！！”

“……泰民你真的好聪明哦。”估计舌头在打得热火朝天吧。

李珍基想想，把两个不明所以的弟弟挡在门口也说不过去，便用力敲了敲门。“咳咳！”

“哥嗓子不舒服吗？枇杷露了解一下。”

李珍基开门进去，看崔珉豪躺在地上笑得眉眼弯弯，金起范用帽子将脸盖得严严实实，耳朵却是染成了粉色。

 

“你上次不是说要陪我看电影？今晚可以吗？”

金起范提着包跟崔珉豪一齐走出公司，手上拿着一杯咖啡。秋季的白昼并不算长，此刻太阳已经西落，街边的路灯一排亮起，照在金起范的头顶，昏黄色调就像融化的糖一样温暖。

“走吧。”

 

电影院的招牌和几个月前的一样闪亮，人流渐渐多起来，冷清的街道终于有了几丝热闹的气氛。

买了最卖座电影的票后，崔珉豪在昏暗的走道牵住金起范的手，用大拇指小心翼翼地蹭了蹭。

电影是一部动作片，内容是什么崔珉豪看完之后也不知道。他全程拉着金起范的手，一寸一寸地轻抚，不时拉到唇边轻吻一下。

“嘶……崔珉豪你专心看电影啊！”

金起范下意识收回手，压低声扭头抱怨地看了一眼崔珉豪，后者轻笑两声。

“电影哪有你好看。”

影片中一颗炸弹爆炸，发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，盖过话语。

“什么？”

“我说，”崔珉豪凑过去金起范的耳边，一手抚摸着他的下颚线，“你最好看，什么时候都好看，在床上的时候最好看。”吐气间喷洒出的热气尽数钻进金起范的耳蜗，崔珉豪还故意出格地亲了一下他的耳垂。

金起范的脸很快红了起来。虽说电影院昏暗无比崔珉豪看不清他脸颊的绯红，他还是抬起手捂住了脸。崔珉豪“咯咯”笑了一下，放过金起范，尽量把心思放在电影上。

出了影院，金起范始终不理会身边讲个不停的崔珉豪。后者也感受到了这份冷空气噤了声，讨好地牵了牵金起范的手。

“起范啊……我错啦……”

“起范……”

“金起范！”

金起范的步伐越来越快，崔珉豪拉着他的手原地停下，金起范惯性地往后退了两步，甩过来一个生气幽怨的眼神，崔珉豪本要正经一下，这一眼他脾气又软了下来。

“我错了嘛……”

崔珉豪撒娇耍赖了一路，到了家里还是一句话不说。

“我想吃三文鱼！起范儿给我做好不好？”

金起范虽说是一个眼刀过去，从厨房走出来的时候还是端了一盘煎三文鱼。

“就知道起范对我最好啦！”崔珉豪从椅子上站起来接过盘子，俯身亲了一下金起范的脸颊。

“……”继续沉默，坚持沉默。

 

洗完澡的金起范坐在床头划手机，兴许是刷到什么有趣的内容正笑得开心，崔珉豪一下子飞扑过来抢走手机。

“喂崔珉豪！”

金起范要去抢回手机，被崔珉豪一把圈在怀里动弹不得。

“舍得跟我说话啦？”

“你……”金起范赌气地要从崔珉豪怀里挣脱开，却是徒劳无功。“我错了，我真的错了，以后不会再这样了，你原谅我嘛。”

崔珉豪吻了吻金起范的发旋，见金起范没有反抗，又小心翼翼地往下，掠过额头和鼻尖，近距离地四目相对。金起范只是一秒的功夫便垂下眼帘，逃避眼神。他变得越来越害羞，望进崔珉豪清澈眼睛里的时候总能看到自己，心跳会变得越来越快，简直是直击心灵的拷问。

金起范抬手遮住崔珉豪的眼睛，“不要看我。”

“这么喜欢我吗。”  
“只要是我看着你的程度，就会心动吗。”

“不要说了……”

“想让我安静的方法只有一个，起范知道的吧？”

“……”

金起范松手，搂住崔珉豪的脖子，吻住了他的唇。温暖小巧的舌头轻舔崔珉豪的唇瓣，尔后被牵引着和他的共舞。一段时间过去，金起范才扭过头结束亲吻。

一眨眼的功夫，意识还迷迷蒙蒙，身上的衣物被剥得一干二净。腰上的酸痛还没恢复完全，看来又要加重了。金起范揉着崔珉豪的头发如是想。

才一天的时间，崔珉豪就新会了很多花样。“你……无师自通啊……”金起范挺起胸膛极力迎合压在他身上的人的动作。

“刚刚你煮饭的时候查了一下。你才是无师自通吧？”

“……少废话。”

 

折腾了一宿，崔珉豪才勉强放过金起范。在浴室清理的时候，金起范已然累得快要睡过去。

“起范在床上的时候真的很好看哟。”

“废话……我金起范什么时候不好看了……”

“小自恋鬼。”

“你还是个色狼呢，整天净想着爬上床。”

崔珉豪沉默了，金起范得意地扳回一局。

 

躺在床上时，许久不说话的崔珉豪突然开了口：“下次我们在餐桌试试吧。”

金起范吐出一口老血。

“崔珉豪，你赢了。”

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
